


Perfection Is Never Cut & Dry

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has never been praised greatly for his good deeds. Therefore the woman has taken to reminding the Seraph of precisely why he mustn't remain so humble about his good intentions; even if they had once gone awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection Is Never Cut & Dry

"Are you aware that you are perfect?"

Cas heard this question and slowly looked at Skye with all manner of questioning. He opened his mouth, shut it, flustered internally and attempted to formulate proper words. "I ....no, what?" Well, that wasn't exactly his idea of proper word usage, but it would do for now. His friend however was completely nonplussed by this entire situation. Skye simply sat back propped up by her hands and her legs kicking back and forth slowly. "Perfect, Cas, you are perfect and I figured someone needed to tell you this." She answered him in such a way that he felt she was insinuating this was obvious. Well no, it was not obvious to him in the least bit. _No Skye, I am not perfect in the least bit. Don't you understand the kind of Seraph I am? I've done horrible things, I've failed my duties in so many catastrophic ways._ There was no way she could ever convince him that he was anything other than flawed. "I think you are mistaken, Skye." The angel said simply instead of divulging all of those nasty inner thoughts. Keep it simple and maybe this conversation would be over quicker. The witch wasn't having any of his conversation dodging on this day though and stopped kicking her feet. Letting out a small sigh she looked to Castiel with an almost sad expression. "I am not mistaken when I tell you this, Cas. You may not see it yourself, but do you realize the good you have done for the people around you? I mean...hasn't anyone actually ever told you this?" In retrospect Skye should have guessed that such praise was never laid upon him. Heavy was the head which wore the crown; or something like that. Castiel meanwhile was attempting to not meet his friend's gaze. Instead he turned his own gaze to the side as if in shame to be given such a high compliment.

The man's hands wrung together and he chewed his lip in thought, in complete silence. Skye allowed the silence to fall between the two of them and sat up right more crossing her legs. A humble man was one things, but Castiel gave the impression of someone who never believed he deserved praise. In that way he sort of reminded her of Sam. "I won't cry for you, I won't crucify the things you do." Came her voice gently singing and slowly breaking the silence. Green eyes glanced over at the Seraph who raised his head to look over at her. The demon offered up a small smile and scooted over closer. A hand reached out and was placed gently upon Castiel's knee. "I know the whole song and dance as you have explained it to me before. You find yourself unworthy of such words, unworthy of praise and should be looked upon with more shame than pride. I however do not agree with your way of thinking in that regard you know." Her voice was soft and gentle like the caress of an angel's touch. She could almost feel her heart swell up while trying to pick out the next string of words. "Perfect doesn't just have one set definition. Perfection is not a flawless individual who has done no wrong, who has sinned none and is like the pure white of untainted snow. Perfect is when the person has sinned, when they are tainted, when they are flawed. It's natural that way and seems to fit better. So long as you understand these flaws, that you know where you came from and work to move past all of that garbage. To me that is perfection." Did that make any sense what so ever to him? Skye certainly hoped that it had because she wasn't sure of how else to phrase it. Castiel sat in an almost stunned silence and reflected upon those words. As always she had a way with words and how she presented them to him. In such a way that he felt the smallest of smiles begin to quirk the corners of his mouth. A small nod followed by the growing of his smile gave affirmation that he had in fact understood the message. "You, you are the first person to ever tell me this."

"Well just--" Skye was about to start, but Castiel slowly held is hand up.  
"Thank you for that" The dark haired man began, "I mean it, thank you for having faith in me where others lacked such convictions." Her words had indeed touched him and his hand found it's way atop hers. Skye gave the softest of chuckles and the most sincere of smiles. It broke her heart and yet she felt elated all at the same time. "Never forget it." The witch reminded him with a gentle squeeze of his hand.


End file.
